


Dancin'

by DealWithMe



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Homework, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Poetry, Short, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:09:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29704539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DealWithMe/pseuds/DealWithMe
Summary: A poem. More known as Calaverita. 👌👌.I was too proud of this shit in spanish/french and I really didn't want to erase it, but like. I also kinda need to erase it. So. Here it is :D.Also. It's really short. It's in french, spanish and english. And I just used Dabi's name 'cuz I'm nOt creative. So like. Yeah.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Dancin'

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to translate it mostly accurate to english, I'm sorry if it reads... Weird.   
> If you can translate it better/have suggestions, please comment u U  
> (And please PLEASE please don't steal this, I'm way too proud of this little shit, so don't do that ;(.)

Dabi danced with Death  
Every year, all wilted  
Always hoping to cross the bridge,  
But Death left him hanging.

Dabi danzaba con la muerte,  
Todos los años, todos marchitados  
Siempre esperaba cruzar el puente,  
Pero la Muerte lo dejaba colgado.

Dabi a dansé avec la mort,   
Toutes les années, toutes fanées   
J'ai toujours espéré traverser le pont   
Mais la mort l'a laissé pendu.


End file.
